


untitled Silver Yogi drabble

by harezora



Category: Karneval
Genre: Angst, Blood, Minor Violence, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harezora/pseuds/harezora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver Yogi kills a Varuga and ponders about his own bleak existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled Silver Yogi drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this untitled silver!Yogi/Yogi fanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28991) by 双生饼干. 



Touch.

Hearing

Sight.

Smell.

Joints throbbing in pain. A cacophony of noise. A piercing stare. The unique thick stench of fresh blood. 

\--It's here. This disgusting thing--

In the moment he was in contact with this world, he opened his eyes. His brightly coloured pupils excitedly glanced over the 'reality' in front of him unhurriedly. As expected, all he could see was chaos.

'... Ah, this again? --How many times has it happened before...?' 

He deliberately gave out a long sigh, but when he spoke, his tone was completely different. With mocking sarcasm mixed with light cynicism, his tone was full of pessimism combined with an uncontrollable and pure thirst for blood.

The end of his sentence had an obvious high lilt. The silver haired man laughed loudly and crazily as he gazed at the enemy who seemed a little taken aback by the change in him and took at defensive stance. His laughs echoed around the area as he freely let out his overflowing emotions of madness.

'... How is this possible? Y-you clearly died... Are Circus's fighters all undefeatable or what?'

'--Huh? Circus? What- Are you referring to me?'

His continuous laughter abruptly ended, like an electrical device with its power suddenly cut off. The silver haired man pressed on a rib bone as he twitched in pain. He spat as if it was nothing while maintaining an expression of insanity and playfulness.

His irises became dyed into a beautiful violet mixed with crimson as his voice became cold.

'... It looks like there are more injuries. How troublesome... But I am different from that idiot.'

Rose vines grew and sprawled rapidly from the hilt of his epees faster than what the eye could see. The whole battlefield was surrounded by the vines as soon as he finished his sentence.

'What...?!'

'Geez, it's so boring- Since I don't do this often, let's- play- together, alright-?'

His body was stained with what seemed like his own blood, but this man sped around as if he could not feel any pain as he had an expectant expression which would make people tremble in fear. He dragged his words with a flighty tone while speaking  like a wilful child.

In front of the enemy who blocked him, his pupils dilated as he happily flicked his wrists. The violet in his iris shone as a dark green vine stabbed through a black monster which gave out a new stench.

\--How great- How wonderful- Because it was a Varuga... so he could be merciless and play to his heart's content.

Come to think of it, when was the last time he came into contact with this world?

Every time he woke up, it was after that person collapsed from his injuries, so he would face carnage when he opened his eyes. What a terrible bad habit. The silver haired Yogi pulled out his sword from his opponent and pondered in self depreciation.

His own existence has become something like a trump card in certain ways.

Most of the time, the one in control of this body was 'that person'... It was nothing to complain about, because strictly speaking, he was a complete 'outsider'.

Excessive strength implied less control and more danger, so this 'Yogi' was firmly sealed into the depths of his mind with the specialised medicine most of the time. Only when there was no other option, he was allowed to appear. What a barbaric solution-- being used like this blatantly, it would be impossible that 'Yogi' had no qualms regarding this arrangement.

\--There's no other way, since this is the home of that idiot...

[--It was you who found me. Your eyes can see me. Your consciousness can reach me. It was you who let me exist--]

An originally impossible existence thus existed like this.

Like a stalk of rose which brings its thorns, the gentle and beautiful appearance conceals thorns meant for self-preservation.

For the sake of letting me and [me] continue living--

He stretched out his arm again, making green vines cover the sky in an instant. As the bloody vines sprawled into the darkness, the ground was dyed with blood.

Staring at the insignificantly small buildings and feeling the hilts of his epees shake slightly, the sides of the silver haired man's lips turned to reveal a beautiful smile.

'......Let the [show] begin.'

This grand and magnificent carnival.


End file.
